


SFW Rick x Reader Drabble Collection

by c137-ricks-d (humaninventorysystem)



Series: Rickx Reader Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/c137-ricks-d





	SFW Rick x Reader Drabble Collection

He loved you as much as a truly toxic person could love anything. His hungry eyes watching, drinking in every curve of your body. His face furrowed as if concentrating on a universe behind your comprehension. His deep wary sigh always made you go to him in worry. For a man who lacked compassion, he sure did need more than his fair share of doting validation. 

All he wanted to do was sleep. The scientist grabbed your hips and rested his head on you shoulder. He groaned, “Let’s go to bed.” He nuzzled your neck. 

You rubbed his baby blue messy head of hair. “I need to finish up some work,” You explain. 

Rick grumbled, shot open a portal behind him, and fell into it leaving you to fall onto your sofa. Rick, very quickly, was back through a portal at the door. He threw money atop your laptop keyboard and repeated, “Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
